


Untitled Stick Figure Portrait #1

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Art, Love, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sketch illustrates the deep love and respect between the two participants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Stick Figure Portrait #1

**Author's Note:**

> I labored for many hours over this piece. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
